random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Favorite Pokemon
Feel free to add your own list (btw no Missingno. :P) MissingNo *does not take competitive value into consideration... most of the time 10. Ditto. Transforming into other Pokemon? Sweet! 9. Wailord. That thing is ginormous! 8. Dragonite, Tyranitar, and Metagross. All tied. I HAD TO PUT THESE GUYS SOMEWHERE! 7. Garchomp and Hydreigon. Tied for 7th place. They look awesome and they sound awesome. 6. Deoxys. It changes forms. Pretty cool. 5. Charizard. Because it looks like a boss whenever I see it! 4. Venusaur. See above. 3. Excadrill. Not sure why I like this Pokemon, but I guess it looked really cool to me. 2. Rayquaza. Epic design, dragon-type (favorite type), and was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! 1. Articuno. First legendary Pokemon I ever caught. Also, Articuno is awesome! MissingNo (revised) 10. Hydreigon: TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. TBA 1. Articuno: TBA NyanGir 10. Zebstrika 9. Excadrill, Drilbur, and Zoroark 8. Totodile, samaurott, and Whimsicott 7. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune 6. Oshawott and Lugia 5. Servine and Zorua 4. Arcticuno and Cyndaquil 3. Dragonite and Tepig 2. Mightyena and Salamence 1. Cobalion and Absol 'Master ventus' 10. Glaceon 9'''. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501215716/pokemonfanon/images/0/09/Froslass.gif Froslass''' 8'''. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110314105009/pokemon/images/9/9e/HAXORUS.gif '''Haxorus 7'''. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622073818/pokemon/images/2/25/Flygon_BW.gif '''Flygon 6. '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111203135521/pokemon/images/4/4a/Feraligatr_BW.gif '''Feraligatr 5. '''http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130527072608/pokemon/images/b/be/Carracosta_BW.gif '''Carracosta 4. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628010419/pokemon/images/1/15/Gyarados_BW.gif Gyrados 3. '''http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622083419/pokemon/images/2/2d/Mamoswine_BW.gif '''Mamoswine 2. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622083238/pokemon/images/0/05/Electivire_BW.gif Electivire 1. '''http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622082012/pokemon/images/5/5a/Infernape_BW.gif '''Infernape Moon Snail I'm gonna write this in better detail at a later point, but I'm increasing it to a top 15 because I love too many funky dudes to just go with 10. *15. Impidimp *14. Meltan *13. Guzzlord *12. Golisopod *11. Blaziken *10. Delibird *9. Gigalith *8. Yveltal *7. Gallade *6. Giratina *5. Typhlosion *4. Mew *3. Naganadel *2. Sylveon *1. Zangoose Chromebolt 10. Pichu 9. Bulbasaur 8. Snivy 7. Mewtwo 6. Unkown 5. Ditto 4. Pikachu 3. Arceus 2. Emboar 1. Tepig CompliensCreator00 Since it's been ages since ye olde days of X & Y when I updated this, I'm gonna go ahead and give this list a bit of a makeover. Many more Pokemon have come into interest or risen, while others have fallen. I still love just about every Pokemon, but these are probably the ones that top my list. BUT FIRST! An honorable mention: ?.) Gelanla - (almost introduced in Gold and Silver) - Poor, poor Gelanla. Listen, I love Tangela, so, so much. It's just an extremely good design, there is absolutely nothing wrong with two eyes peeking out of a black void, especially when the rest of the body is just tangles. And I love Tangrowth to death as well, it's just Tangela, but more of it, which is flawless. What better to improve a design than add more of it? For a long time, I thought Tangela's line could not get any better, but then the leaks happened, and we were introduced to poor, poor Gelanla. Look at this absolute cutie! Look at that smile! I still love Tangrowth to death, yes, a top 20 Pokemon for sure. But Gelanla here is like Tangrowth but better, ''unfortunately never making her way out of the beta for Gold and Silver. I hope the fan reaction to these leaks might give Gelanla a second chance, an alternate to Tangrowth I can throw on my team and love and feed beans, but for the time being, she's one of the Pokemon that didn't make it. I am so sorry, Gelanla. I love you so much, and you deserve so much better. 10.) 'Pheromosa '''- (introduced in Sun and Moon) - First thing you should know when reading my review: I really love the Ultra Beasts. Everything about introducing horrific abominations from another dimension that I can catch and feed beans to is right up my alley, and currently in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, I have a team of nothing but ''Ultra Beasts. (Sorry Primarina!) But let's stop talking about Ultra Beasts in general, and start talking about Pheromosa. Pheromosa is pretty much a Pokemon destined to be one of my favorites, because as much as I love the femme aesthetic, going and applying it to something that most people wouldn't associate it with makes it all the more better. Pheromosa is a cockroach Pokemon, and while a cockroach that's more properly filthy would obviously be something I love in the future, this weird, hyper clean interpretation is actually pretty true to real life, since cockroaches are far more clean than you'd think. Touch them, and they'll drop whatever they're doing to rid themselves of Flesh Oils. Really, Bogleech described everything I love about this one far more eloquently than I could in his review, so go ahead and read that. I'll be waiting. 9.) 'Magnezone' - (introduced in Diamond and Pearl) - I've never had too big a problem with inanimate object Pokemon. Really, all hatred I had for ones like Exeggcute was just spite about people who'd make fun of Vanillite, while equally bizarre designs have been around since early on. That being said, I feel Magnemite has always been one of my favorites as far as these sorts of designs go, so making its evolution a flying saucer that improves on it in every way? I'll take it! I'll take twelve! Or maybe just the one I raised to Level 100 in my copy of Pokemon Black 2. A large part of my attachment to Magnezone really is just that it's the very first Pokemon I was able to raise to such a level, which really feels so accomplishing. Magnezone, of course, also has a solid movepool and typing, which does help its cool factor, but ultimately, when judging a Pokemon, designs and aesthetics are probably going to be my first choices. 8.) 'Toxapex' - (introduced in Sun and Moon) - Staryu and Starmie were good starfish Pokemon. But Toxapex? Toxapex is just amazing. I love the design choice, with it being a small creature that uses its legs as somewhat of a shield which it traps its prey in. It's a really creative spin on a really cool animal from the real world, that I just have to appreciate. I admit, lots of the time, I feel animal Pokemon just kinda fall flat to me, as I rarely see much distinction from their real-world counterparts, but when you get to something with such a cool and funky inspiration as this one, you just gotta appreciate it. Once I had one of them on my team, I believe it was named Trisha? I got it off the GTS, and dang, she was really useful. Nevermind if her stats weren't the best, Toxapex's really solid movepool more than makes up for it. And once again, just look at that design and try to say no to it. 7.) 'Xurkitree' - (introduced in Sun and Moon) - Aww yeah! More Ultra Beasts, baby! Listen, if there's one thing I love just as much as the femme aesthetic seen in Gardevoir and Primarina prior, it's the existential horror aesthetic. But more on that later. For now, let's talk about how cool this one is! While resembling something familiar, its design being a bundle of electrical cables, Xurkitree manages to have design motifs so unlike many other Pokemon that it gets such a cool, otherworldly look to it. It doesn't even have a face! And that's just great. I love how Pokemon like Xurkitree don't feel "unnatural," really. They just don't feel "natural for the dimension we live in," which I think really drives home this Pokemon's aesthetic. Anyway, most of its stats are whatever... except for that whopping base-173 Special Attack! Something else I love about the Ultra Beasts are their weird stat distributions, which drive home their otherworldliness. There's just so much cool stuff about these guys that I feel like I'm gonna miss out on so much! I haven't even gotten on the part that it's a weird kinda tree yet! Oh yeah, it's also a tree. Kind of. It's not a Grass-type, but it roots itself to the ground and siphons electricity to make itself stronger, which is just so cool. Honestly, how such a basic concept could make such a unique and interesting Pokemon really shows how creative the people at Game Freak are, and I'm not even done with Sun and Moon alone yet. 6.) 'Kartana' - (introduced in Sun and Moon) - No, the rest of this list isn't just Ultra Beasts, I promise. That being said, every Ultra Beast that isn't on this list may as well be an honorable mention at this point because I love them a lot. Anyway, before I even owned a copy of Pokemon Moon, Kartana was one of the Pokemon I was certain would be on my team. It would be a nice Grass-type to compliment the Water-type Primarina, and its decent speed and extremely good attack stat were obvious eye-openers to me. Which is when I discovered it was Sun exclusive. Good thing Petilil sells like hotcakes! Anyway, Kartana is essentially an origami Pokemon, which I think is a really fun and clever idea. Being essentially made of paper (or maybe very thin metal?) it has a fantastic attack stat, I mean, because papercuts hurt, yo, and a really, really bad special defense. And that just makes it all-the-more lovable. Who cares that this guy could destroy skyscrapers in a matter of seconds? I don't! I'm just gonna feed it beans all day long. I love how concept art shows this Pokemon thinking like an old-fashioned samurai, which I really just think makes its personality even more goofy. Watching it just float around in the air is really entertaining and dang it I'm feeling bad because there are still four Pokemon I like more. Why does Pokemon have to do this good so often? Why can't Kartana just be my favorite and call it a day? 5.) 'Beheeyem' - (introduced in Black and White) - While I do love me some Ultra Beasts, I'm gonna set them aside, just for a moment, to talk about this more goofy, old-fashioned alien Pokemon. I love how it makes a fun design out of all the old-fashioned alien movie tropes, with the appearance flat-out resembling an alien trying to blend in with a top hat and trenchcoat. That's just fantastic. Anyway, Beheeyem is really just one of those Pokemon I really love mostly on design factor alone. I've actually never really built that close a bond with one, though I did get a hacked Shiny Beheeyem on my copy of AlphaSapphire, but that's about it as far as bonding with this Pokemon goes. Prior to the Ultra Beasts, this Pokemon just felt so unique in the aspect of being a Pokemon from space, even if not on the scale of Deoxys or anything. I feel something I just have to appreciate about Beheeyem is that it only looks... vaguely human-esque. It's just trying its best to blend in, and that's all that really counts, no? All the fun, pop-culture references to various sci-fi media is fun to take in, even if I don't get all of them. Beheeyem is ultimately just a really fun Pokemon, and one of those timeless designs that always will probably stick with me. 4. 'Blacephalon '''- (introduced in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon) - Okay, back to Ultra Beasts! Do you ever look at a Pokemon and just think... "Yes. This was made ''for me. This is ''my ''Pokemon." Because that's how I feel about Blacephalon. While only number four on my list for the time being, there is entirely nothing unappealing about a Killer Clown from Outer Space that is also a ghost that can make its head explode. You know I love clowns! Who doesn't? Most people, actually! But those people are wrong and should feel wrong. Blacephalon really hits all the same reasons I love things like Poliwhirl (who is an honorable mention): it gets all the ideas of a concept of something without directly resembling the thing in question. Yes, anyone who looks at Blacephalon knows it's a clown, but the thing is most assuredly alien, which at this point you know I am entirely a fan of. I feel at least a little bit upset that Blacephalon is probably most likely gonna be a Gen 7 thing, because it feels like it should be an auto-include on all my teams from here on out. I mean, it's an alien clown that kicks major amounts of ass, has that sweeper strat I love so much, and just feels so perfectly "me." Whoever designed Blacephalon: thank you. You did it. You did it well. 3.) 'Celesteela' - (introduced in Sun and Moon) - So you know I have a thing for femme aesthetics, yes? And a thing for otherworldly horrors. So ultimately I'm assuming someone at GameFreak has been reading my mind all these years simply to introduce something absolutely flawless in my eyes. No joke when I say, these top three entries? Consider them interchangable. The only thing that puts them in order is the amount of bond I have built with them, with Celesteela considerably having the least so far. Anyway, I feel Celesteela pretty much encapsulates what I love about the Ultra Beasts. Like I said in Xurkitree's review, it's natural, but maybe for another dimension. Because this thing is thirty feet tall, weighs more than any other Pokemon (well it's tied with Cosmoem, technically but shhhh) and has blasters for arms! While looking ''fabulous ''all the while. Unlike other Ultra Beasts, its stats are pretty evenly distributed, but that's fine because I feel that sorta being a little good, but not entirely good, at everything feels about right for a Pokemon like this. I love how it blends in cultural references to the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter with actual spaceships, by finding some clever thematic elements that allow it to blend the two so well. I feel a note to take interest of is how Celesteela ultimately is the most human-feeling Ultra Beast, maybe second to Pheromosa, while still feeling so... otherworldly. Listen, while I do appreciate many of the human-like Pokemon, Gardevoir is on this list for reasons, I generally like it even more when creative creatures that feel unlike anything we know are given. Celesteela manages to blur that line, and does very well at it. There's just so much about Celesteela that I love that really tells me how much I need to train one. 2.) 'Reuniclus' - (introduced in Black and White) - Well guys, time to stop gushing about Ultra Beasts, and start gushing about Reuniclus! One of my favorite Pokemon of the entire series! "Second-favorite" is kinda loose terms here, because actually, I like this guy just about as much as Celesteela and my number one ultimate favorite. When you hear the idea of "massive, floating psychic cell," chances are your first instinct for a Pokemon design would be something really freaky and horrifying which you know I'd already love. But somehow, Pokemon managed to make it one of their cutest designs of the entire series! Which I also love, so that is good! Reuniclus manages to take a really freaky concept, but somehow make it look absolutely adorable. Reuniclus is a really creative Pokemon idea that I still don't know if I've fully appreciated, because frankly, something like this is just such a good idea. The nucleus of the cell is essentially represented by the little creature inside, while it has a large, gelatinous membrane that makes up its body, with little organelles helping hold it together. I think something I really love is how it feels kinda like a neuron, since it is able to grasp the arms of other Reuniclus to form telekinetic bonds with them, which is a really unique concept for a creature! Though, even with all of that cool inspiration aside, Reuniclus is just really really cute. I mean, look at it! Look at those arms and tell me you wouldn't give it a hug! I'm a little disappointed that by playing Pokemon Black, I was never given the option to train one of these guys, because they are honestly so good. But since I'm considering one for my Moon competitive team, I may finally be able to form the bond I've been needing to for all these years. 1.) 'Vanilluxe' - (introduced in Black and White) - Sometimes, though, you don't need the most interesting concept in the world to have me hooked on a Pokemon. Sometimes, all you gotta do is put a face on a big ol' floating ice cream cone, and call it a day. But man, do I love that floating ice cream cone with every bone in my body! Vanilluxe is probably one of the most adorable Pokemon I've ever seen, with its big goofy grins, and happy attitude. I can hardly avoid smiling when looking at Vanilluxe! Vanilluxe does also have some really cool concepts associated with its design, too! It's apparently one of the first Pokemon designed by a westerner, and actually resembles a 99 Flake, a popular type of ice cream from the UK, which is pretty neat. Its behaviors also resemble that of actual snow machines, which is a really fun theme to incorporate into an ice Pokemon like this one! I also love that while they resemble ice cream cones, their bodies are still primarily built from icicles and snow, making them about just as believable as many of the other ice creatures in the franchise. They cover their faces with snow to avoid being overheated! That is just adorable. You may as well hand this slot to Vanillite and Vanillish too, because they deserve it, but generally I get more attached to the final forms, as those are the ones I'll be sticking with for most of the game. Vanilluxe really grew on me in a run of Pokemon X, where I used one as the main Pokemon on my team. It was fun, getting to raise a Pokemon outside the traditional starter types, as it adds a new layer of thinking to the game. Using Vanilluxe really opened up new possibilities to me, and I just think that's amazing! I feel another layer of why I love Vanilluxe so much is really because it's not all that popular. Yeah, being a giant floating ice cream cone might not get you too many fans, but dang it, I'm going to love this fella anyway and there is nothing you can do to stop me! I'm glad Vanilluxe and its relatives have been included in every new regional dex since their debut, and I'm hoping this trend continues in the future. Perhaps it's not the most useful in battle, or the best design in the world, but really, I just find everything about Vanilluxe to be so endearing, that I just have to love it anyway. Mochlum #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp PixelMiette :10. Meowth :9. Pyukumuku :8. Yamper :7. Scorbunny :6. Togepi :5. Primarina :4. Decidueye :3. Eevee :2. Pikachu :1. Sylveon Also: I know she ain't a Pokemon, but I fucking love Marnie (from ''Pokemon Sword and Shield). She could stab me and I'd thank her. Best Pokegirl 2kforever. PB&Jotterisnumber1 10. I 9. Have 8. Way 7. Too 6. Many 5. Favorite 4. Pokémon 3. To 2. Decide 1. Sorry KirbiMiroir Only doing a Top 5 here. 5. Vanillite. I think she's cute, despite being called "unimaginative" by fans. I also like the Ice Type in general. 4. Clauncher. The Mega Launcher ability is super-useful, and I like the Pokemon's design, including the Shiny! 3. Magnemite. I honestly like the concept and design of this Pokemon. I also like his typing and moves. 2. Aipom. He's so adorable! Aipom is a really cute and quite powerful Pokemon, and his evolution can be great in competitive. 1. Treecko. Grass is my favourite type, I love the design, and I've had an emotional attachment to him since the first time I played Emerald. Bunniculafan2016 10. Zeraora Now, if you have known me for about a few seconds, I've grown to love Zeraora. It's design is great! And its typing being electric makes perfect sense. 9. Victini Along with Zeraora, this is my fave mythical. Mainly because it's so cute! 8. ' Scorbunny' Even though Sword and Shield haven't came out yet. I'm still adding it here. It, just like Victini, is so cute! And I predicted his typing being fire. Rest is TBA at the moment. Jennifer I have trash taste in Pokémon I'm sorry. Also I'm doing a top 15 because yes. Number 15 Pikachu Of course, the mascot is here. What's not to love about Pikachu? It's Pikachu! As well, I love Detective Pikachu so much. Number 14 Meowstic I love Meowstic's male version, but damm, the female version is absolutely adorable. I wish it had more competitive play. Number 13 Pachirisu Pachirishu is my personal favorite Pikachu clone. It's adorable, and I wish I could cuddle with it. Did you know that Pachirisu is the lowest stat total Pokémon to win the Pokémon VGC? Number 12 Zoroark I really like gen. 5 Pokémon. Sure, some are bad. Zoroark is really amazing as a Pokémon. The idea of it making illusions and it's typing and color scheme is amazing. Also, I like Zoroa as well. Number 11 Primarina Out of all the Alolan starters, Popplio was my favorite from the start. Brionne is... meh. And Primarina... was amazing final stage. Water/Fairy is a good typing, and is my personal favorite water starter. Number 10 Whimsicott Yes. Another gen. 5 Pokémon. Whimsicott is my favorite of the gen, not because of the competitive scene, but because of few things - It's adorable, it has my favorite type combo, Grass/Fairy, and competitive wise, I've seen some really cool sweeps related to this boy (Hell yeah Garbodors). Number 9 Absol Gen. 3 is my personal favorite gen. when it comes to the Pokémon. I never had an Absol on my Alpha Sapphire playthrough, but Absol is fucking amazing, design wise and stat wise. It's mega evolution is magestic. Next time I play through gen. 3, Absol will be there. This isn't the last gen. 3 Pokémon, I swear. Number 8 TBA Mozart999 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Travjt Ok I’m doing gen 8 only ok #Eternatus #Grimmsnarl #Galarian Darmanitan #Sirfetch’d #Hatterene #Cursola #Thievul #Boltund #Centiskorch #Dubwool Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Useless Category Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Klink is a pair of: WHAT? Category:Klink Category:Klang Category:Klinklang Category:Klink is a pair of metal gears... Yamask is a ghost to fear. Sandile loves the desert sun. Galvantula. Electric bug.